


Options

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [13]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Options

_“What are you talking about? You haven’t seen that little shit since prom!” He pointed out, ready to raise hell if he found out otherwise._

_“I know that. I’m pregnant, not stupid.” You blurted out, slapping your hands over your mouth. That was no how you intended to tell them._

* * *

Everyone froze, their eyes going from you, to Carl, to Negan. No one said a word, as if doing so would set him off. Your eyes watered as you swallowed. You were waiting to hear that he was disappointed in you, for all the things that you’d feared he’d say to you. His eyes were locked on you, his face unreadable.

“Rick…your boy best _run_.” Was all he said, in nearly a growl, voice low.

Carl’s eyes went wide and you’d never seen him move so fast. He was out the door in a heartbeat. Negan was right after him, not even running. Which made it that much scarier. His shoulders were square as he stalked after Carl. “Daddy!” You yelled, running out the front door. “Daddy, stop!” Your voice echoed around you. 

Shane, Rick, and your mother came rushing out. You were breathing heavy as you watched your father. Carl wasn’t even in view anymore, and you figured that your father was doing this to scare you more than anything. Finally, Negan turned, moving back towards you, his eyes on Rick. “I ever see that little shit again, he’s fucking dead, Grimes.” He glared.

Rick narrowed his eyes. “I said it once, and I’ll say it again, Negan, it takes two!” He snapped. “I’m not happy, either. I’m downright pissed, but you will not threaten my son.” His tone was halfway between Sheriff, and father. With a sigh, he turned his sights on you. “How long have you known?” You knew he was far from happy, and it felt like when Negan said he was disappointed in you.

You licked your lips, everyone watching you again. Shrugging, you thought for a minute. “Maybe 6 weeks?” Wrapping your arms around yourself, your eyes fell. “I’m due in February.” You told them.

“When the fuck did you plan on telling me? Did that little bastard know?”

“I hadn’t decided yet. I was too scared.” You told him. “And no- he didn’t.”

Negan shook his head. “You called that fucking _redneck_ and told him before you told your father?”

You looked up at him. “This is why! I was still trying to process it myself. You think it’s easy knowing why you’re so tired and such a bitch all the time? Or why suddenly you can’t go near your favorite foods, but trying to hide it because you’re fucking scared shitless that your father will hate you? Be mad all you want.” Running up into the house, you made your way to your room and locked the door. Sitting against it, you curled up and cried.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, you didn’t hear yelling, or screaming from downstairs. And he didn’t come up to get you. Glancing at the clock, you sighed. Your stomach was yelling at you to eat something, and you didn’t want to wait too long, or else you would wind up throwing up your empty stomach. That, and now that your father knew, you had to face the music sometime.

Getting up, you moved out of your room, shaking slightly. You licked your lips as you moved down stairs. If you had to face your father, you hoped that your mother wasn’t there, as well. The lights were off, but you heard the tv. The louder it got, the more your heart was pounding. “Y/N?” Your father’s voice called out.

You let out a sigh. “Yeah, it’s me, daddy. I just need to get something to eat.” It barely sounded like you because you were so scared. “Before I throw up.”

Negan could be heard getting up and moving towards the kitchen. You walked in after him, and saw him in his black jeans, and white shirt. “What were you gonna have, princess?” He asked, glancing at you. His calmness made you nervous.

“I didn’t think that far.” You shrugged. “Probably just an apple or something.”

“What have you had to eat today?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Um….”

He pointed at you. “Exactly.” He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. “Now, tell me what you want to eat.” Negan saw the doubt in your eyes and sighed. Moving away from the counter, he walked over to you and kissed the top of your head. “Oh, I’m fuckin’ madder than you could ever fuckin’ believe, and you ain’t gettin’ outta trouble.” He told you. “Just cause I’m mad as shit, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna make sure you’re eatin’. Got it?”

You looked up at him, teary eyed, and nodded. “Got it.” You breathed.

“Let’s try this again.” Negan smirked at you. “What do you want to eat?”

Licking your lips, you thought for a minute. “Apples with that caramel dipping sauce?”

He shook his head, laughing. “Of course you’d want somethin’ we don’t have.” Rubbing his hand over his beard, he sighed. “There’s a new guy, tryin’ to get in with the Saviors. I’ll make his ass run and get some. In the meantime, we’re gonna go watch the game. Once you’ve eaten, we’re havin’ a long talk.”

You hugged him, nodding.

* * *

## – 2 weeks later –

Negan arranged for Rick to bring Carl by while you were at school so he could talk to him. Carl was afraid to go within an arm’s length, not knowing what Negan would do to him. “I ain’t gonna kill ya, kid. Then who would I scare the piss out of?” He smirked. “Sit your ass down.”

“Yes, sir.” Carl nodded, sitting down, seeming to relax a bit. “My dad said you wanted to talk to me?”

Negan looked at him, amused. “Well, your dad was right.” He told him. “See, I wanted to rip your head right fuckin’ off. I wanted to bury you where no one would ever find you.” There was a grin on his face as he spoke, one of his arms resting on the table beside him. “Oh, I’m sure the things I thought of doing to your punk ass would make you piss your pants.” Negan laughed. “But, obviously, I can’t do any of those things. As much as I want to. I’m here to give you two options. And these are the only two fuckin’ options you get.” Carl glanced at Rick, looking slightly confused. “No. This is on you. Don’t go lookin’ at Daddy to save you. It ain’t gonna happen. Understood?”

He looked back to Negan. “I understand.” He said firmly.

“Good.” He licked his lips. “Now, your first option is this- join the Saviors. And I don’t mean you’re gettin’ some fuckin’ favor, either. You start at the bottom. The lowest you can possibly fuckin’ go. You work your way up. You pay your fuckin’ dues, earn my goddamn respect, and you will be there for my fuckin’ daughter.” His smile had fallen, the look on his face hard, and cold. “You will be at every meeting. You will do as you are told, and you will not fuckin’ complain.”

“That sounds fair.” Carl nodded. “What’s option two?”

“You stay the fuck away.” He growled. “You do not come near my daughter ever again. I will not give you the chance to play half assed in her life. You will not come and go as you fuckin’ please, you go on, you go about your sorry, pathetic excuse for a life, and you never, ever see her again.”

Rick furrowed his brows. “So, his choices are join your gang, or never see his kid? Is that what I’m hearing here?”

Negan looked to Rick. “Those are his fuckin’ choices.” He shot back. “I’m not forcing him to be in this kid’s life. I’m not gonna sit here and say he’s gonna ‘do right by her’, but I’m not gonna sit back and watch him come and go as he fuckin’ pleases.”

“What happens if he joins your Saviors, what? He has to live a life of crime to have a relationship with his child?”

“Now, did I say anything about illegal activities, Rick?” He smirked. “When’s the last time you arrested one of my men for more than speeding?” Rick shifted, uncomfortable. “Exactly. So shut the fuck up. It’s your kid’s goddamn choice.” He looked to Carl. “So, boy. What’ll it be?”


End file.
